Out Of This World
Out Of This World is the 89th episode of 6teen and the 9th episode of the fourth and final season. It aired on February 11, 2010 in Canada and on May 31, 2010 in the United States. Plot Caitlin is working at the Big Squeeze when Jen comes up and compliments her on her huge earrings. Caitlin accepts the compliment and states that they're huge boy magnets. Jen says that maybe she should get some, as ever since Travis dumped her, she's been invisible to guys. Caitlin then starts to work the blender again, and it makes an odd noise. Caitlin stops it and takes the top off to look inside. As she does, one of her earrings falls in. Startled, she starts the blender, and the blender grinds against the jewelry and breaks. Caitlin calls Big Steve, and is told that she has to fix the blender under threat of unemployment. Caitlin then finds a mall repair hotline and calls it. She is told that a repairman is already in the food court, and they send him over. He is incredibly good looking. Caitlin, wanting to see more, tells him that the job is messy, so he should probably remove his shirt. The worker complies, revealing a perfect upper body, and both Caitlin and Jen state that he's so hot and so mine. Hearing the others claim of dibs, they turn and face off against each other. Wyatt and Nikki are at the fountain when Jonesy comes over and tells them to take a resume and pass it along. He needs a new job, as he only has five dollars and bet a guy that he couldn't eat a huge vat of food. Needless to say, Jonesy lost, and he owes the big eater 20 dollars. Jude then arrives in a weird costume. When they ask what he's doing, he tells them that he's in costume so he can get in line for the greatest 3-D film ever. Jonesy points out that only geeks wear costumes; at that moment, Darth walks by dressed like Vader, and Jonesy rests his case. Jude then asks if they're going to stand in line in order to ensure good tickets, and both Jonesy and Wyatt confirm that they will. The guys then take off, Wyatt for work, Jonesy and Jude for the ticket box. Jen and Caitlin then walk up to Nikki and present their dilemma. Nikki thinks it's stupid, but neither of her friends will give in; Nikki then proposes a friendly competition. Whomever he asks out first will win. The ground rules are that they can't use key words like "date", "go out", or "crush." Jen then brings up Caitlin's eyelash fluttering, and Nikki agrees that Caitlin should have to wear sunglasses around the fix-it man. In retaliation, Caitlin declares that Jen can't talk about sports. Nikki considers this fair, and the deal is struck. At the Gigantoplex, a bunch of nerds and geeks are gathered in line. Jude gets in behind them and is disappointed, as he thought they would be first; Jonesy is calm, as there are 30 seats in the sweet spot. At that point, Little Cody comes by, looking for Jonesy. Jude hides him, and Cody, to prove his dominance, clubs the geek at the forefront of the line before walking off. Wayne then comes by with a sleeping bag. Jonesy asks what he's doing, and Wayne sets up a lawn chair behind them, saying that absolutely nothing is going to move him. Jude celebrates this, saying that they're line buddies. Caitlin is fixing another drink when her blender breaks. This gives her an excuse to call for the Handy Stud, and she takes full advantage. Upon learning that he'll be out for 4 hours, she asks where he is at the moment, and finds out that he's somewhere else. Jen and Nikki walk into Burger McFlipster's and ask Wyatt what Jen can do to win the guy. Wyatt is sure that her chances are just as good as Caitlin's, provided Caitlin doesn't get to him first. Caitlin is meanwhile across the way from the restaurant. She has found her target, who is working at Frilly and Pink. He nails a frame to the wall and leaves. The girl watches him go, stating "perfect" and not noticing the frame come crashing down behind her. Caitlin then makes her move, and accidentally-on-purpose runs into him. The gang in the burger chain hear the crash, and Wyatt offers them Wayne's binoculars. Jen peers at them and sees Caitlin chatting. Caitlin tells the boy that she can't see with the sunglasses on. When he asks why she's wearing them, she tells him it's a good question and removes them. She then reflexively flutters her eyelashes and gasps, realizing she broke the deal. She tells the boy that he didn't see that; the handyman, seeing that the conversation is going nowhere, leaves. Jen then cheers this, and Caitlin hears. Caitlin pulls out binoculars and sees Jen spying on her. Seeing this, she states that Jen's actions are low. Wayne is crunching chips behind Jonesy and Jude, who are getting hungry. Wyatt then arrives, and Jonesy confidently proclaims that nothing can move them, as they are a three man band. At that moment, Wyatt gets a call from Tim, saying he has to come back to work. When he asks why, they learn that Wayne told their manager Wyatt would cover his shift. This angers Wyatt, but he angrily tromps back to work. Jude then states that he's going for a taco run and leaves. Little Cody then comes by, and Jonesy has to leave his spot in order to stay alive. Nikki is folding clothes at the Khaki Barn when Caitlin rushes in and tells her that Jen was spying on her. Nikki states that she guesses this makes up for the eyelash flutter, and Caitlin gasps. She then tells Nikki that she should spy on Jen; after a bit of wrangling, Nikki reluctantly gives in. Jude comes back with tacos, and Jonesy peers out from behind a pillar. He joins Jude, and they find that Wayne has taken their spot, so they have to go to the back of the line. Jonesy admits that this isn't the best position, but they still have decent seats. Jude then states that he's prepared; he can order in for munchies, and has an empty jar for if they need to pee. Jen is working at the Penalty Box when she decides to get proactive. She tugs and shoves on a shelf, trying to get it to break; when it does, she calls for help. The handyman hears and rushes over, lifting the shelf off. He then asks if she needs some help, and picks up his drill, which breaks. Jen says she does. As she is making small talk with him, Nikki peers out from behind a mannequin. He then asks if she likes sports, and this rachets up Jen's paranoia. Jen thinks it's a test and looks around before questioning him. When pressed, he points out that she works in a sports store and goes back to work. At that point, the mannequin tips over, and Jen sees Nikki. Jen asks Nikki if Caitlin sent her, and Nikki affirms this. They then watch as the handyman fixes the shelf; Jen squeals, but Nikki knows that he's doing a poor job and isn't worth the trouble. Jonesy and Jude are eating tacos when Wyatt arrives. He asks what happened, and Jonesy is about to tell him when he spots Cody. He dives into Jude's suit, but it is too late; Cody has seen him. Cody calls him out, and Jonesy requests a minute. He waits a beat, then gets out of Jude's costume and hands Jude the jar. Jonesy tells Cody that he needs a little more time, and Cody gives him 24 hours and leaves. Jonesy realizes what he has to do. The next day, the line is the same length; everyone is sleeping as the sun rises. The manager then comes out with a boom box and announces the Blue Alien Master. It is Jonesy, and he is wearing the stupid costume he initially refused to wear. The crowd alternately claps and catcalls. Later, Wayne is still mocking them. Jonesy tells him to go ahead, and announces, much to Wayne's dismay, that he was able to convince the usher to reserve them three seats in the center of the theater. Not only that, but he made enough money to pay Cody. Upon hearing this, his friends cheer and congratulate him. Caitlin is working when her blender breaks again. Nikki points out that she thought the handyman fixed it, and Caitlin says that he did. Not only that, but she called the hotline, and he's booked all week. Jen then rushes up and accuses Caitlin of sending Nikki to spy on her. Caitlin defends herself, saying that Jen spied on her first. Nikki then gets fed up and says the competition is over; if they want to wreck their friendship over an un-handy stud, they can, but she is NOT going to help. She leaves, and Jen asks Caitlin if they should quit. Caitlin says no, stating that the stud is hers. Jen denies this, saying the stud is hers. They then run through the mall, searching for him. Nikki greets the guys at the theatre. She asks how the geek parade is treating everybody, and is told that it's going well. They then start to discuss the movie, and Nikki states that this is boring; she'd rather watch Caitlin and Jen tear each other apart. As she leaves, Jonesy calls after her to bring them to the theater, as chick fights are great entertainment. A patron points out that he's disrespecting women, and Jonesy calls back that a chick fight is the closest any of them will get to a girl. Wyatt suggests that he tone it down, but Jonesy scoffs, saying they can't do anything. At that moment, Jonesy's boss comes by, and Wayne tells the usher that he disrespected the entire line. Jonesy is summarily fired, and he and his friends have to get back into line. Jen and Caitlin rush through the mall trying to find the hunk. Spying him, they start to destroy things for him to fix. In the excitement, Jen grabs a boomerang and flings it through a window. The window breaks, and both she and Caitlin flee. The boys are at the back of a long and winding line. Jude wishes they had a bud at the front who would help them, and Jonesy notes that they do know someone. They then look to Wyatt, who looks at Wayne and refuses. Jude and Jonesy beg, cajole, and plead, and Wyatt eventually agrees. When he finds Wayne, Wayne bargains in exchange for a week of his shifts at Burger McFlipster's for which he'll get paid. This angers Wyatt but, seeing no other choice, he accepts and beckons his friends forward. Jonesy states that from now on nobody leaves. Wyatt then brings up the issue of him having to pee, and Jude holds out the jar. Caitlin catches up to the fix-it man. She yells at him to take her out. Jen runs up to them and tells the handyman that she's his girl. Ron then pulls up in his cart and arrests the two for desecration of public property. He then yanks them away in order to send them to jail. As he's dragging them away, they call to Nikki to help them, and Nikki calls back that she'll bail them out. After they've driven away, she crosses her arms and notes that she'll do it eventually. The guys are in line as the tickets are about to go on sale. Nikki arrives and notes that they're bonding. Jude asks her to empty a jar, and she agrees before asking what's inside. Upon learning what they have in the jar, she shrieks and tosses it back at them. Jonesy bobbles it and bounces it to Wyatt, who repeats the performance, this time tossing it to Jude, who knocks it skyward. At that moment, Ron pulls up on his golf cart. He looks upward just as the jar reaches its peak and begins to drop. The jar drops and breaks on his head. Wayne cheers as Ron looks at his urine-stained uniform. The rest of the gang mutely follows him to his cart and gets in, ready to go to jail. Jen and Caitlin are rotting in a cell when the door opens and their friends are let in. At first they cheer, but then they learn that their friends have been arrested and sag. Caitlin then complains about not getting the guy, and Jen points out that the big problem is her blender; however, maybe if they work together, they can fix it. Caitlin agrees. Jonesy then mentions that he thought the guys had a bad day, and Wyatt mournfully states that they just wanted to see Blue Alien Vortex. Ron mentions that his ladyfriend's son wanted to see it too, but it was sold out. At this, Jonesy gets an idea and offers Ron their tickets in exchange for freedom. Ron takes the offer and lets them out, clutching the three tickets gladly. The guys are moping at the table while the girls work on the blender. Wyatt is disappointed, but Jonesy states that it's okay, as they can still see the movie, even though they missed the premiere. At that moment, two guys walk by talking about the movie and spoil the ending. The guys groan in unison. Meanwhile, Nikki is reading the instructions while Caitlin and Jen work on the blender. The 7th step is to put in the motor. Jen tries to put it in, but it won't fit. She then states that she sees something and calls for tweezers. Caitlin hands them over, and Jen fishes around inside, coming out with Caitlin's lost earring. Jen can now fit the motor in. They connect everything and start it. The blender now works! Big Steve then calls and asks if it's fixed; upon learning that it is, he tells Caitlin to get back to work. Caitlin then hangs up and swears to Jen that she will never compete with her over a guy again. Jen swears the same thing. A cute guy then walks by, and they begin to argue over who gets him, each wanting the other to take him. Nikki watches this, astonished at how stupid her friends can act sometimes. Quotes *'Jen:' "Hey. Cute earrings." Caitlin: "I know, right? Plus, they're total hunk magnets." Jen: "Maybe I should get a pair. Ever since Travis and I broke up, it's like I'm invisible to guys." Caitlin: "Classic post break-up syndrome. You have to stop moping and get back on that dating horse." Jen: "I'm not sure I'm ready for a horse just yet. Could it be a dating pony?" *'Jen:' "He's so hot!" Caitlin and Jen: "And so mine!" (gasp) "What?!" *'Nikki:' "It's just a dorky sci-fi movie." Wyatt: "First of all, it's in 3D, so good seats are critical. Second of all, Blue Alien Vortex isn't dorky, despite Jude's costume." Jonesy: "Seriously, man. Only losers dress up like sci-fi characters." (Darth walks by) "I rest my case." *'Jude:' "Come on, bros. Relax, and let your geek flags fly!" Wyatt: "I kinda wanna date again, someday." Nikki: "Good call." *'Caitlin:' "Nikki!" Jen: "We need your advice. We both really like the same guy." Caitlin: "I'm the one who called him over!" Jen: "I'm the one who really needs to get back on the dating horse!" Nikki: "Whoa there, Philly. Who's the guy?" Caitlin: "The mall repair man." Nikki: "Does he have a name?" Jen: "Uh, Handy Stud!" Nikki: "This is so not worth fighting over!" Jen: "True. Caitlin should really back off." Caitlin: "Me?! What about you?!" *'Nikki:' "Have you seen the mall repairman?" Wyatt: "No. Why?" Jen: "Caitlin and I are competing to see who he'll ask out first, but I don't stand a chance." Nikki: "Not with that attitude, you don't!" Wyatt: "Come on! You have just as good of a chance of winning him over!" Jen: "You really think so?" Wyatt: "Sure. You know, unless Caitlin gets to him first." (Jen sighs hopelessly) Nikki: "Wyatt!" Wyatt: "Shutting up now." *'Caitlin:' "Wait up, handsome!" Jen: "Ignore her! I'm your gal!" Caitlin: "Oh yeah?" Ron: "227: desecration of public property. You sickos are coming with me!" Jen: "No!" Caitlin: "Nikki, help!" Nikki: "Don't worry! I'll bail you out... eventually." *'Wyatt:' "So I slept on a floor overnight, peed in a jar, and promised to work all Wayne's shifts for free just so Ron could see Blue Alien Vortex?" Jonesy: "Okay. We missed the premiere, but so what? We can still enjoy the movie." Nearby Customer: "The vortex master never saw that coming." (Jude, Wyatt, and Jonesy grunt in fury since he spoiled the ending) Jude: "Come on!" *'Caitlin:' "I swear, I will never compete with you over a guy again." Jen: "Me neither." (a guy walks past them) Caitlin: "He's all yours." Jen: "That's okay you can have him." (She and Caitlin begin to fight over who gets him. Nikki slaps her forehead in disgust.) Trivia *This is the second time Caitlin has accidentally dropped a personal belonging in a blender ("Take This Job and Squeeze It") . Gallery Jude's Costume.png|Jude in his costume. Big guy ready to punch alien-dressed person.jpg|Big guy goes to punch alien-dressed person to enter the movie. Chrissy Yells at Nikki.png|Chrissy tells Nikki that her break is long over. Jen Faking.png|Jen faking to get the repairman's attention. Gang in Jail.jpg|The whole gang in jail. Videos DsBJOIoVBMs 0lb6hrztJ1I HibIt9q9rnY Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Videos